Historian
| }} Professor Benjamin T. Jackson, also known as the League member Historian, is a world-renowned scholar and a lecturer at the Faerie Lyceum of Turehuata. Description Benjamin is an older man with a receded hairline, his once straw-colored hair now graying white. His brown eyes hold a wealth of knowledge, and a closely cut beard in an older style give him a sense of refinement to match that look of intelligence. He dresses in comfortable, stylish business suits in a variety of colors. History History of the character. 'To Save the World!' After noticing that the Coalition of Corruption was showing an unusual interest in an ancient Egyptian artifact, Loadstone led a group of League members to see Historian, who at the time was finishing his research on the ancient Greek pantheon at Mount Olympus. After giving the group a brief tour of a series of excavated ruins at the peak of the mountain, Historian revealed that someone had broken into his library the previous week and stolen a text on Egyptian mythology. He also noted that the text contained theories on the usage of the Eye of Ra, the Egyptian artifact that the Coalition had stolen. After telling them that there was a possibility that the Coalition was attempting to revive an ancient SuperVillain, Historian sent the Heroes to Egypt to stop the Coalition. After the discovery of Niut-Netsheru, Historian was among the first of a number of historians and archeologists to begin studying the site. Historian had several personal inerviews with Anubis, and managed to validate many of his previous hypotheses. Several weeks later, Historian had relocated to Athens to begin researching Atlantis. Before he could find any useful information, however, Ocean Champion met with the United Nations and revealed that the Underwater Nation of Atlantea was behind the myth, thus cutting Historian's project short. Disheartened, he returned home to replace the copy of his book that had been stolen and made arrangements to travel to the Caribbean, where he intended to locate the Fountain of Youth. He invited his sister and her husband to take a vacation and come with him, and when they accepted, ensured that they had a comfortable place to stay while he set about his research. Disappointment struck again when Historian discerned that the Fountain of Youth was nothing more than a mineral spring on the island of Bimini. After collecting a number of water samples, he decided to relax and enjoy his stay in the Caribbean before returning to colder climates for more research. Shortly afterwards, an army of Sharkmen began marching across Brazil, heading for the city of Rio de Janeiro. With the League spread so thinly across the world due to recent Coalition attacks, Stonehenge and Wysp decided to cut their vacation short and see what they could do to help. They also convinced a disgruntled Historian to accompany them, despite his repeated arguments. Without any powers that he could use in combat, Historian spent the majority of the battle at the local League base, remotely coordinating the defensive efforts. He also made note of the presence of The Pharaoh and, recognizing the Villain for what he was, contacted Tek and had the alien teleport him back to Egypt, where Anubis was waiting for him. 'The Intervening Years' Shortly after the Faerie race settled in Turehuata, Historian made arrangements to move to the island chain to study their extensive historical records. He became so enamored of the Faerie race, who exemplified and corroborated his own research, that he became a permanent resident in their society. The Faeries were equally impressed with Historian's passion for learning and history, and offered him a position teaching at the Faerie Lyceum. The World in Your Hands This character has not yet appeared in The World in Your Hands. Personality Benjamin has dedicated his life to researching the impact that SuperHumans have had on the history and mythology of the world. His single-minded devotion to SuperHuman history has made it extremely difficult for him to build lasting relationships with people who don't share his enthusiasm: both of his marriages ended in divorce, his daughter barely speaks to him, and his nephews believe him to be a borderline insane, if cool, uncle. His work has led him to make numerous acquaintances and several friends among the historical and SuperHuman communities. Faerie scholars find him to be particularly fascinating. Powers, Abilities, and Equipment Historian possesses a total recall memory - he can remember every moment of every day since his first birthday, as well as everything he has ever read, observed, or heard. He has put this power to good use, having memorized countless historical textbooks and mythologies. He is also capable of reading a large number of ancient languages, as well as being able to speak most modern ones fluently. ---- Benjamin has a PHD level education in History, Archaeology, Language, Philosophy, Psychology, and several other fields of human science. ---- Despite being able to perfectly recall any information relevant to his studies, Benjamin keeps an extensive private library for those who wish to work with him and corroborate his hypotheses. This library covers a wide selection of topics by an even wider variety of authors (including himself). While the primary collection of books is kept in his family's home in Albany, he has an identical library in his Turehuatan residence. Category:League of Salvation Category:Azophel